Colors of the Rainbow
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: [4thShade] So there they lay, on the cool, green grass.. A SasukeTenten OneshotDrabble Collection.
1. Twelve Red Roses

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and the 12 Roses story aren't mine.  
**Pairing: **SasuTen

**Colors of the Rainbow**  
By: pin0ts

**1st Shade: Red; 12 Red Roses**

_A knock, pause, followed by three quick ones, and two slow ones._

Hearing this, Tenten, who is in the middle of polishing her weapons, got up immediately, recognizing a certain special someone's signature knock. She opens the door with a big smile, only to find that no one's there.

The brunette's head craned from right to left, hoping to find a trace of her lover, but there was none, nada. Then something red and vibrant, in contrast to the dark and gray setting caught her attention.

She bent to take the bouquet from her doorstep, and with no doubt who it was from, she smiles and nears the bouquet to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the lovely flowers.

The Uchiha had always been like this. He would give her random gifts, something she never expected from someone like him, someone who never seems to be the romantic type. And no matter how long their relationship had been going, she still have never gone accustomed to this, and it never fails to get her all giddy and excited.

_12 roses. I'll love you 'til the last one withers. – Sasuke_

Tenten tilts her head to the right, this sounds familiar. She then examines the flowers, brushing her finger on each, before giving off a mighty laugh once she found the fraud.

'_God, he could be so _unoriginal'

But it made her heart skip a beat nonetheless.

--

**Author's Ramblings:** That didn't turn out to be as good as I expected, but I swear to make the next ones better. Hehe. Anyway, I'm still in a SasuTen high, so I hereby present the start of my drabble collection.

There'll be seven more, and I'll try and update every week, because I only get to go online every week, so yeah. Until next update, then.

**2nd Shade:** Orange; Delectable Oranges


	2. Delectable Oranges

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto's not mine.

**Colors of the Rainbow**  
By: pin0ts

**2nd Shade: Orange; Delectable Oranges**

The first thing she sees is the dirty white ceiling of the hospital.

The first thing she hears is the deafening silence.

The first thing she smells are oranges.

With such temptation, it is also the first thing she wanted to taste.

-

Sensing movement, the only other person in the room raises his head, stopping whatever he was doing. As his onyx eyes met the other's brown ones, his blank eyes softened, and in his lips resides a ghost of a smile. She rivaled his refreshing expression with one of her own, a sunny, I'm-A-okay smile.

Her eyes then wandered lower, to the half peeled orange in his hand. The Weapons' Mistress' face glowed at the sight, she wanted to reach out and shove the luscious orange in her mouth.

That she did, only she wasn't able to get through the reaching part, because just as she attempted to move, not only her arm but her whole body started to ache, she felt so sore that she couldn't help but wince.

She registers the Uchiha's inquiring expression, but with her mind focused on easing the pain, she ignores him, staying still, closing her eyes and breathing in and out deeply, slowly.

Luckily, it went as she wanted and feeling a little better, she turns her head to the man at her left, who, while she was distracted, continued peeling the citrus fruit with his skilled hands.

The feeling washes over her again, the desire to taste the enticing round fruit. But she knows that she can't do it by herself. She is not in the battlefield, therefore she refuses to go through that awful pain, not even for those oranges. She licks her dry lips, before looking lovingly at the raven haired man.

For the first time, she speaks, dissolving the comfortable silence enveloping the two, "You know," She pauses, and for the second time, he stops what he's doing, sending another questioning look at her, "I **love** Oranges."

Nonchalantly, he resumes his peeling, and replies, "I know," He momentarily raises his eyes to her, then back to the orange, "they're your favorite."

"So…" She lengthens the vowel as she watches him break the unpeeled orange in two, "how about a piece?" She smiles innocently.

He pops an orange cresent in his mouth before saying, "No."

"What? I've been out for…" She stops, "I dunno, _whatever_ days,"

"Two." He supplies as he puts another piece in his mouth.

"Right," Tenten rolls her eyes before continuing, "Two days and this is how you act towards me? Come on, Sasuke," She pouts and bats her eyelashes, her mood completely changing, "You know love me."

"Not before lunch."

At this, she just had to object. "Aww, come on! Even not the whole thing. Just a teensy weensy bi—"

Tenten wasn't sure if it happened or not, or was it even a kiss or did he just shove an orange to her lips, because it happened all too fast, and before she had time to register, the Uchiha is up, on his way to the door, probably to inform a nurse about her current state.

She smiles, reminiscing the two things she remembered during the blur, the smell, and of course, the taste of oranges.

-

**Author's Ramblings: **I know, I know, this had been long overdue, and I'm so sorry for that.

But anyway, here's the second chapter, and hopefully the third shade would come in soon, though I have to rethink what to do cause I lost the notebook I wrote my plans into, so let's hope for the best. ;P


	3. Sir Spongebob

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto's not mine.  
**Pairing(s): **SasuTen, NaruSaku

**Colors of the Rainbow**  
By: pin0ts

**3****rd**** Shade: Yellow; Sir Spongebob**

"Mmm." The Weapons' Mistress moans in approval, "This is good!"

The Uchiha smirks, not at all surprised at the other's reaction, because every year, for his birthday, his cherry blossom teammate would bake him a cake, and every year, the taste becomes better and better.

"I really have to give it to her. She'll definitely make a great wife." She pauses, taking another forkful of cake, speaking again after she had swallowed. "Naruto better not let her slip away."

"True." He nods, before eyeing her with a smirk. "And I have to give it to you for scaring most of my fan girls away."

She can't help but grin at his statement and look at the small pile of cards, chocolates and flowers at the side, as if it was the Valentines Day all over again. When they got together, those who sent her man gifts lessened. They probably got scared on her reputation with sharp, pointy objects, but some just never know when to give up.

"Hey! You talk like you don't get anything good from them." He raises an eyebrow as he watched her get up and reach for one package of chocolate before returning to her seat. "Free chocolate, is free chocolate." She waves the chocolate bar, as if to put some emphasis.

He lets a small sound of amusement escape his throat, it wasn't grand, but it was enough for Tenten. She couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he does that. It makes her feel special, to know for a fact that he finds the freedom to act less stiff when around her, especially when alone with her.

She looks down to finish her slice of cake, and when she finally looks up, the sight stunned her. "No!" She dives in a desperate attempt to snatch the neatly wrapped gift from the younger man's hands.

Still in an awkward position on the couch, she looks up at the raven haired shinobi, now standing behind the cream colored sofa, the gift still clutched between his skillful hands. "Why don't we open Naruto's gift first?" She unconfidently tried to suggest.

He looks at her defiantly, before turning his attention to the gift in hand, making a small tear at the side, just to tease her. Amusedly, he watched as she became more distraught. He continues to slowly rip the red wrapper, only to stop abruptly and smirk even more sardonically when she covered her eyes with her hands.

As if on cue, he smoothly tore the wrapper to a size wide enough to get whatever's inside.

He blinked, as he held Tenten's gift with both hands, his mocking expression all washed up, and now, only a look of curiosity settled on his striking face.

And for a moment, there was silence.

Intrigued, the brunette slowly opens her eyes, peeping on a crack her fingers made, watching the man before her squeeze what she gave him. Gradually, she puts her hands down and stares apprehensively at the Uchiha, waiting for his reaction.

"You made this?" He asks, now facing her.

She closes her eyes, trying to regain her composure, and exhales all her uneasiness away. Feeling better, and much more assured, she spoke, "Yeah. I got Sakura to help me." She starts cautiously, "I know, I know it's so messed up. I mean, I'm not really good at sewing. It's good Sakura was there, or it would've turned out so horribly, and—"

Her unconscious rambling was stopped when a sudden weight plopped on the couch. Again, she stares at him, and when he stared back with a bright, almost smiling expression, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I like it." He speaks with a tone of certainty. He gives the pillow a last squeeze before putting it on his lap, and resting his right arm above it.

He succeeded in lifting her spirits up, "You _like_ it?" She asks with a perfectly arched eyebrow, failing to cover up the tinge of playfulness in her tone of discontentment.

"I **love** it." He spoke those words in his usual monotone, the emphasis on the word 'love' making it sound more bizarre and ironic, that she just had to laugh. He simply smirked, as he gazed at her laugh heartily.

As the laughter died down, Tenten looked thoughtfully at the pillow she had made. It's black, a square, about half an arm's length on each side, and on the middle, is a sewn on white cloth, with an obviously struggled painting of Sasuke's head.

"Is this really me?" Noticing that she has zoned out, the Uchiha lifts the pillow, and asks, his usual monotone laced with skepticism.

"Hmm. Let's see." She takes the pillow from his grasp and eyed the drawing carefully. "Black eyes," She looks at him for confirmation, "Check."

"Black hair," Another look, "Check."

"Chicken hairstyle," A slightly lengthened mocking look, "Check."

"And a constipated expression." She looks at him in scrutiny, narrowing her eyes a little and as if she found what she had been looking for, she hands him back the pillow. "It's all you."

"If you say so." He shrugs and puts the pillow back between his lap and right arm.

"Looks like you still have one more present to open." The kunoichi reaches to the far end of the table, to get the orange wrapped gift from a certain boisterous blonde man.

He starts to unpeel the wrapper, and deep inside, he's curious on what his friend has for him this time. He comes up with the oddest of things, from fuzzy slippers to some weirdly shaped comb. You can count on him to surprise you with his unpredictable gifts.

"Spongebob?" Tenten voices out, once she saw the all too familiar print.

Unfolding the material, he realizes that the sly fox did it again.

"Spongebob…" The woman starts, and hesitantly, yet quite laughingly continues, "Boxers?"

The Uchiha shook his head, smirking lightly as he folds the bright yellow undergarment and puts it down the table. Looking at her, he saw a smirk that might as well be his.

"Sexy."

--

**Author's Ramblings:** I know you're so sick of me apologizing for updating so late. But I just want to show all of you that I haven't completely deserted this Collection yet.

So far, this is my favorite of the three. It's longer, so more interaction and more pointless fluff!

And to those who think Sasuke's being OOC, he's not. He's just being sweet. You don't expect him to be super stiff around her girlfriend, do you?

Anyway, till the next chapter, then! I'm hoping ya'll are not sick of reviewing yet!


	4. Cool, Green Grass

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto's not mine

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Naruto's not mine.  
**Pairing(s): **SasuTen

**Colors of the Rainbow**  
By: FirstStarISeeTonight

**4th Shade: Green; Cool, Green Grass**

So there they lay on the cool, green grass.

* * *

_You know, it's weird how your eyes become darker or lighter, depending on your mood._

Why?

_Well, because your eyes are black! Black can't go any darker, or lighter either, because that way, it would be gray, and that's a whole new different color. Plus, black's not even a color, it's the absence of color, like white. And your eyes never turn gray when you're happy. They just… appear to be lighter._

Maybe they don't change.

_Hmm… yeah, but, see, now they're lighter._

So you think I'm happy?

_Not necessarily happy, but something of that sort. Maybe contentment… or being at peace…_

Who knows… maybe I'm happy.

_Oh yeah, I forgot, you always are when I'm around._

Not when I realize how cocky you are.

_So you ARE happy when I'm around._

I never said that.

_Yet you implied._

* * *

There was silence.

* * *

_Maybe it's because you lower your eyelids when you're angry. Your eyes would be smaller, so… less light gets reflected._

You think you can confirm that by leaning this close?

_Do you think I'll be able to?_

No.

_Well then maybe I just like looking at my reflection in your eyes._

Or just plain stare at me.

_Not when I realize how cocky you are._

* * *

And again, there was silence… Only for a different, more suggestive reason(1).

* * *

_I think I'm starting to appreciate the cockiness._

Stop lying.

_Excuse me?!_

You've appreciated it long before.

_Now that's funny._

And yet it's true.

…

You're staring again.

_Yeah._

Still not giving up?

_Nah, you're enjoying this too much._

You forgot to mention yourself.

_Do I really have to say that out loud?_

No. I can tell.

_Really now._

Your eyes.

_My eyes?_

Deep, warm, chocolate brown – You're happy.

* * *

And that's all it took for another one of their special silences.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings:** This is either a style or the result of laziness… I'll let you decide.

Suggestive reason – For those who didn't get this, they kissed.

Anyway, I know I've been a lame updater, and I'm so sorry… but I can't really promise anything, except that I'll finish this thing.

So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this enough to tune in for the next. ;)

**Author's Ramblings(edited version): ** WOW. How long had it been? Anyway, I'm back with a Writer's High(my self-proclaimed opposite of Writer's Block), and I sure hope I get the next chapter soon. So about the editing, well, I reread the whole thing and was quite disturbed by the errors and just HAD to edit. I planned on changing the style, but I kind of like it this way.:)


End file.
